The goals of the module are: (1) to assist investigators in the preparation of primary cell cultures from ocular tissues; (2) to maintain established cell lines and (3) help in the fabrication of special chambers for tissue maintenance. The module aims to fulfill the fundamental needs of our investigators to obtain cell cultures of retinal and corneal cells. Cell and tissue cultures have been crucial providing simple systems for studying complex phenomenon. Their strengths are: (1) cells in culture can be propagated for extended periods of time; ((2) they provide homogenous preparations for experimentation and (3) it is easier to manipulate their environment. The cell cultures systems have certain drawbacks. For example, they require considerable skill in tissue dissection, so that there is minimal contamination from surrounding tissues. Cells can have peculiar growth requirements, and finding the proper conditions for cell culture is a time-consuming and laborious task. Because of these limitations, investigators are often reluctant to try to establish in vitro tissue and cell culture systems to study physiological problems. The availability of a tissue and cell culture core facility along with the expert help from a skilled research technician should facilitate more exploratory research with eye tissues. In addition, the module will help to store and maintain established, ocular cell lines.